Another Mary Sue Or not
by Lilly Pandora Haven
Summary: A young girl gets sucked into the J&D universe to be a Mary Sue. But some problems arise. Mainly, she's gothic, partially insane, violent, and has a small obsession with fire and explosions.
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid, bloody, buggery, asinine..." Caitlin muttered angrily, striding down the street and glaring at anyone who happened to cross her path. She wasn't doing it for any particular reason. She was just bored. Not for long, however.

Meanwhile, in some alternate dimension...

"I'm bored. Let's throw some unsuspecting mortal through a portal into a different dimension" said one higher power to another.

"Kay" the other one said, not paying attention because he was currently playing Pokemon Sapphire on his gameboy. The first higher power looked into his crystal pool thing where he could see all of the worlds.

"How about...that one?" he said, spotting Caitlin. The other higher power grunted then muttered, "I choose you, Charmander! Use your Fire Blast!" Using some weird higher power powers, the first one created a large portal directly underneath Caitlin. She swore loudly as she fell through.

"Good. Now all I have to do is choose what world to put her in" he said. He thought for a minute, then said, "Aha! I know! That one with the elfy guy with that orange rat dude on his shoulder!" Using some more higher power powers, he sent Caitlin into the unsuspecting world of Jak and Daxter.

Meanwhile...

Caitlin was swearing her head off, making threats to no one in particular, while she sped through the portal. Her journey abruptly came to a end and she found herself in mid air.

"Oh, sh-" she said, as she began to fall. Her fall was broken however, by a young man with blonde hair and long ears.

"Get the hell off of me!" came a muffled voice from underneath Caitlin. Caitlin quickly jumped up. The man stood up and dusted himself off. Then he turned and pointed a gun at Caitlin. Four years of karate and a black belt directed her to attack.

"Ke-ai!" she yelled, giving him a round house kick to the face and knocking his feet out from under him. She quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at him, even though she had no idea how to use it. The man looked about her age and had medium blonde hair dyed green at the roots and long elven ears. Caitlin couldn't help it.

"Bloody hell, what's with your ears?" she said.

"What's wrong with my ears? What's wrong with yours? And give me back my gun!" the man said, getting up. Caitlin raised the gun warningly, trying to look as if she knew what she was doing.

"Not until you tell me were I am" she said.

"Your in Dead Town. Right outside Haven City. Why you're here, I have no idea" he said. Suddenly, Caitlin felt something jump onto her head.

"Grab the gun Jak! I'll take care of her!" came a loud and obnoxious voice from atop her head. Caitlin reached up and pulled off what looked like a large orange rat.

"Holy bloody hell on earth. I've gone insane" said Caitlin. She considered it for a minute. "Nevermind. I've always been insane" she said. The rat-like thing bit her. She swore and dropped it. It ran over to the man and climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Would you mind giving me my gun back? There's Metalheads around and you probably don't even know how to use it" the man said.

"No. First of all, how do I know you won't attack me. Second of all, I rather confused right now and I tend to get violent when I'm confused so even if I don't know how to use this thing properly I think I can still figure out how to pull the trigger and inflict a considerable amount of damage. And third of all, WHERE AM I AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" said Caitlin.

"Okay..." said the man, looking at Caitlin like she had just declared that she was the Grand Pudding of the Universe. "I already told you where you are. My name is Jak and this is Daxter. I won't attack you. Seriously. Now if you'll just give me my gun back I'll try and help you get... uh...unconfused" he said. Caitlin considered it for a second then handed the gun back to Jak.

"I'm Caitlin but I hate that name so you can call me Lilly" Caitlin said to Jak.

"Okay _Lilly_. It's not that safe here so if you don't mind I think we should leave" Jak said. Caitlin, or Lilly, was much to confused to argue and obediently followed Jak.


	2. Evil Army of Darkness

**I've been getting several requests to finish this stupid thing so, considering I'm not allowed on the internet right now, I'll add another chapter. Hope you're happy. sticks tounge out at reader**

"Sooo . . . What's with your ears?"Caitlin, (Caitlin: holds flamethrower menacingly Ahem! Me: Oh. Sorry. _Lilly) _said after a few minutes.

"There's nothing wrong with them. They're completely normal. Yours are the ones that are weird" Jak said.

"No, they're not! I mean, not everyone has fifteen piercings in them like me, but where I come from everyone has ears like this" Lilly said defensively.

"Where do you come from?" Jak asked.

"The armpit of the multi-verse, and currently the second most boring town in the US of A" Lilly said automatically. Jak laughed a bit.

"That bad?" he said.

"Actually no. It's worse" Lilly said dully, "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a Metalhead that had just appeared on top of a large rock.

"Oh shit. A Metalhead" Jak said, shooting at it. "Get out of the way!" he said to Lilly. Lilly, however, had other plans.

"Your mine" she said, shoving Jak out of the way. The Metalhead growled at her. She growled back. Then it lunged at her. Lilly jumped out of the way and grabbed a stick from the ground. She hit it on the back. Backing away, she held the stick out like a sword in a fencing match.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jak yelled at her.

"I'm creating my army of Darkness" she said, laughing as the Metalhead lunged at her again. She hadn't had this much fun in years! She quickly dodged another attack by the Metalhead and pinned it to the ground with her stick. "You have two choices" she told the Metalhead, "Choice one: Join me and become my loyal follower. Choice two: Die." The Metalhead seemed to understand her (me: don't ask how. Just pretend that Metalheads are reasonably intelligent and can understand humans) and stopped struggling, showing that he had chosen the first option. Jak and Daxter watched, mouths open.

"Why kill them when you can get them to join you?" she said to Jak, then let out a short, evil-sounding laugh.

"What the hell did you just do? Metalheads are the enemy! You don't get them to join you. You kill them" yelled Daxter at Lilly.

"Hey, don't talk like that! Your hurting George's feelings" said Lilly, indicating the Metalhead.

"You named it?" said Jak, raising an eyebrow. George growled. Lilly hit him on the head with her stick.

"Shut up, George" she said, glaring at the Metalhead. George whimpered.

"Okay" said Jak, convinced he had gone mad. _Damn, I really need a vacation_, he thought.

"I say we ditch the girl. She's really creeping me out" Daxter muttered to Jak.

"I'd be glad to" Jak muttered back. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly? Listen, Daxter and I should really get going now, so, uh, bye" said Jak quickly, turning around and hurrying away from Lilly. Lilly, however, had other plans.

"Oh, no you don't" she said, grabbing Jak. "I've still got an Evil army of Darkness to build and I have a feeling that you can help me with it" she said.

"To tell you the truth, you really creep me out and I would prefer to stay as far away from you as possible" said Jak.

"Get him, George" said Lilly. George leaped at Jak, pinning him to the ground.

"On second thought, maybe I could arrange something" said Jak as Lilly took his gun and pointed it at him.

"Glad we could work that out. Take me to your leader" said Lilly with an evil grin.

**That's all I have for now. It's rather stupid really, but if you think that too and you've read this far, then allow me to ask you this. Why are you still reading?**


End file.
